Christmas Miracles
by CarissaLies
Summary: not following current story lines Chloe flies home with a surprise, what happens to Mimi when Rex is in a coma, and what happens when Sami and Lucas finally start getting real.


Chapter One  
  
December 18  
  
Chloe looked out the window and sighed. She was in an airplane, flying high above America. She was returning home to Salem at last. It had been six months since she had left everything behind and now she was coming home for good. She rubbed her stomach as she felt Brady's child kicking around inside of her. She smiled. "You'll meet your daddy soon little one, and boy will he be suprised."  
  
***********  
  
The christmas spirit was filling Belle to the core. All she wanted to do was find the perfect christmas present for everyone and she was willing to shop forever to find them. If only she could find Mimi. She looked at her watch. She picked up her phone and started to dial Mimi's number when she saw her friend running towards her. She laughed as Mimi collided with someone and sent his packages flying.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sir. Let me pick these up for you," she said, without even looking up to see who it was.  
  
"Mimi, it's ok. No big deal. I should have been looking out for people runing through Salem Place."  
  
"Philip? I thought you were out doing some important top secret mission or something?" she asked, hugging him. Belle caught up with him and hugged them both.  
  
"Well, actually, I got discharged. I got shot and they say I'll never regain full mobility of my arm. It's not enough to really handicap me, just enough for them to get rid of me."  
  
"Oh, Philip, I'm sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"No, Mimi, it's really for the best. The marines taught me a lot, but I wasn't meant to be there for the long run. I served my country well, I'm pleased with the work that I did, but I was done."  
  
"You are a changed man Philip and I must say it is for the better."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't like me before?"  
  
"That's not what I mean Philip, but now that you mention it, you are much better now then you were when you were all hung up on Chl......Owwww, Belle, jeez, what was that for?" she yelled as Belle stepped on her foot.  
  
"Why don't you come over to our apartment and we'll throw you a welcome home party. It'll be great. I'll... hmm... well, I'll order pizza and we can watch movies or something."  
  
"Pizza, huh?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, you would have laughed harder if I said that I could cook."  
  
"That's true. What time tonight, Belle?"  
  
"Let's see. How about 8? Is that ok with you Mimi?"  
  
"What else would I have to do? You forget that Rex is suffering from a coma. I'm not going to sit by his bedside every night. You know that Tony sits with him every other night."  
  
"I still can't believe that the killer came after Rex."  
  
"I don't want to talk about Rex. I miss him so much. Especially now, around the holidays. Philip looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm supposed to meet my father for lunch in twenty minutes. I'll see you ladies tonight at 8."  
  
"Bye, Philip," they said, simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled. "Let's go get some hot chocolate at dot.com." said Belle. "My treat."  
  
"That sounds great, I can't believe how cold it is this winter. I could sure use something to warm me up."  
  
*************  
  
Brady looked out the window in his office and just shook his head. His angel wasn't coming back to Salem anytime soon. He checked the Cecilia Marin webpage everyday for some sort of sign but it held nothing for him. He sat down at his desk and stared at her picture. She was his angel but she was never coming back. He should just give into the temptation of Nicole, right? He just wanted to screw the thoughts of Chloe out of his head and he might as well enjoy it, right? Nicole is a human being and you don't use people like that, he thought. He banished all thoughts from his head and sat down to his work.  
  
His secretary buzzed the intercom. "Mr. Black, you have a phone call on line one. It's your sister, Belle."  
  
"Thanks Jackie. Belle, hello."  
  
"Hi Brady. Are you busy tonight?"  
  
"You know I'm not."  
  
"Maybe, Brady, well, maybe it's time you moved on. I don't know if she's coming back."  
  
"Have you spoke to her?"  
  
"You know I haven't. Not for at least three months."  
  
"What do you want me to do tonight?"  
  
"I'm throwing a party."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a welcome home party for Philip."  
  
"Ah, yes, I figured that this would be coming. Uncle Phil returning is sure to make for the social event of the season." he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Quit making fun of me Brady. Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Thank you Brady, I'll see you at 8 then."  
  
"Indeed you will, Belle, indeed you will."  
  
"Thanks Brady. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Tink." he said, hanging up the phone. He shook his head, he was going to have to do a lot of pretending that night. The loft was a place he rarely ventured anymore. It held too many memories of happier times. He put his head on his desk and just closed his eyes. Please, please, please let me get ahold of myself, he thought.  
  
***********  
  
At 7:30 Belle was freaking out. She didn't know what kind of pizza to order and she wasn't sure that she had gotten enough chips and soda. Shawn had gotten there at 7 to help her, but Mimi still wasn't home from the hospital. She visited Rex religiously, eating her dinner there every night. It was heaven sent, because that meant Belle and Shawn could eat together alone most nights.  
  
"Perfect girl, it'll be fine. It's just Brady, Philip and Mimi. It is just them, right?"  
  
"Yes, Shawn, don't worry. He isn't ready for me to set him up with anyone. He's still so in love with Chloe."  
  
"We are talking about Brady right?"  
  
"Of course, who else... oh, I see what you mean." The door opening interrupted her. "Oh, hi Brady."  
  
"I brought the pizza because I knew that you would be freaking out about what kind to get."  
  
"But how did you know that I was getting pizza."  
  
"I live with Uncle Phil."  
  
"Oh, of course. And where is Philip? You didn't ride together?"  
  
"No, I had somewhere to stop before I could come."  
  
"Brady...."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Belle. Give me time."  
  
"Fine." There was a knock on the door and Philip walked in.  
  
"I'm not late, am I?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Good. Where's Mimi?"  
  
"She'll be here shortly. She spends most of her nights with Rex, well, dinner anyway."  
  
"Do they have an idea of when he'll wake up?"  
  
"I'm not sure they think he will."  
  
"That must be really hard on Mimi."  
  
"What's hard on Mimi?" asked Mimi, walking in from outside.  
  
"Rex."  
  
"I love him so much."  
  
"I know you do, hun, but what if he never wakes up. You know they don't know if he will."  
  
"Shut up, Belle, I don't want to talk like this."  
  
"Mimi...."  
  
"Enough," she said, storming upstairs. Belle started to go after her, but Philip stopped her. "Let me go to her, will you?"  
  
"Of course, Phillip." The rest of the group watched him dash up the stairs with great interest. Was there something new in his eye?  
  
***********  
  
Chloe's flight landed at 7:55, but it was almost 8:30 until she gathered her baggage and found herself a cab. She gave the cabbie the address to the loft. This would be some suprise for Brady. She was home and she smiled. She only hoped that Brady would receive her well. She felt great to be back in Salem but was also filled with apprehention. The whatif's were filling her mind. What if Brady had found someone new? What if he was angry with her for leaving? What if he didn't want their child? She sighed and began praying for strength. The cab stopped and the driver turned to her.  
  
"This is your stop Ma'am, you want me to help you carry your bags?"  
  
"Yes, please, sir." She climbed out of the car and looked up into the sky towards the loft. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the building. It was now or never. The cabbie placed her bag in the elevator and she stepped into it.  
  
"Are you alright ma'am? You look kind of pale. Do you want me to go upstairs with you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just nervous."  
  
"Are you telling your parents?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I just haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Six months."  
  
"That's not that long."  
  
"No, well, it seems like it's been forever."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." He walked away and she hit the button for his floor. It's now or never, she thought, taking another deep breath. The ride upstairs in the elevator was too short and she watched the door a few minutes before she knocked on the door. The door flung open and there was Belle with a great big smile. She looked at Chloe's swelled belly and her eyes grew and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Well, hello to you too Belle. Is Brady here?" For once in her life, Belle was speechless. She pointed inside as Brady came to the door. "Belle, who's........" He stopped, speechless as well. She was a vision. He was sure he was never going to see her again, and there she was heavy with child, a child he could only assume was his. He dropped to his knees.  
  
"Brady," she managed to say before she burst into tears and joined him on the floor. He kissed her with a passion she couldn't have imagined. "Oh, god, diva, I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"Oh, Brady, I'm so sorry. I should never have left."  
  
"Chloe, you don't need to apologize. You're back and you're......" He touched her stomach and to his amazement, he felt a kick. He looked at her with such adoration.  
  
"I'm sorry that it took so long to tell you. I wanted to call you, but I knew that I should tell you in person and I just wanted to sing for a while to have money for the baby."  
  
"Oh, Chloe, we have plenty of money. Don't you worry about that. Our baby will be well taken care of." He gathered her into his arms and carried her to the couch.  
  
"Umm... Brady? Whose stuff is this?"  
  
"Belle and Mimi. I moved out of here. It was just to painful to live with all of the memoriesof us. I moved in with my grandfather and Nicole for a while." Belle ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She must of have gotten over the shock because she started talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Oh my god, Chloe, this is so exciting. I can't believe you're back and you're pregnant. I'm going to be a real honest-to-goodness Aunt to my best friend's baby. I'm so excited. Oh my god, we have to go shopping and buy this baby everything. Do you know what it is yet?"  
  
"Belle, calm down. No, I don't know what it is yet. Actually, I waited to have an ultrasound until Brady could be there with me."  
  
"This is so great. Brady will have a merry christmas after all. It was a close call Chloe, just a week before Christmas."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Diva, I'm just glad you're home before Christmas."  
  
"Oh, Brady, you have no idea how glad I am to be here." Just then, Philip and Mimi bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Chloe, oh my god."  
  
"Philip, you look so much different. I can hardly believe you're the same person."  
  
"And you... you're pregnant." he said, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Very observant, Uncle Phil."  
  
"Well, Brady, congratulations." Mimi just stood there with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hey Meems, cut it out," Belle said. Mimi closed her mouth and began blushing. "I'm sorry Chloe, I just didn't expect you to be pregnant, I mean here. I didn't expect you to be here." Chloe laughed.  
  
"It's okay, Mimi. No big deal. Anyway, Belle shouldn't be getting on your case. The news rendered her speechless."  
  
"I don't believe it," said Philip. "Belle's never been speechless in her life." Everyone laughed for a few minutes while Belle glared.  
  
"This is going to be the best Christmas ever." Belle said, hugging Brady and Chloe. They spent the rest of the night in good cheer.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
December 21  
  
The few days later, four days until Christmas, to be precise, Belle, Shawn, Mimi and Philip piled into Philip's brand new Navigator and headed out to the pond in the park to go ice skating. Belle was so excited.  
  
"I love ice skating. This is like my favorite thing to do right before Christmas." Shawn laughed and said. "What a coincidence Belle, my favorite thing to do right before Christmas is spend time with you. I'm so glad you're back home." They went to the pond and put their ice skates on and started gliding along. It wasn't long before they spotted Sami, Lucas and Will ice skating.  
  
"When are they finally going to admit they are head over heels for each other?" Mimi asked Belle.  
  
"Oh god, I don't know. I hope soon though. Will deserves a stable life, well, as stable as he can get with those two. They have no clue though." Belle waved to her sister and Will as Sami gave her a bright smile. Belle skated towards her nephew.  
  
"Hi, Will. Are you ready for Christmas?"  
  
"Not as ready as you are probably."  
  
"Haha. What are you guys doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Well, with Dad and Kate going away on their honeymoon and Mom still mad at me for the whole John is going to kill her thing, I am going to cook the dinner I didn't get to cook for thanksgiving. You're welcome to join us if you want."  
  
"No thanks. Brady's got a little suprise for the folks and I really want to be there."  
  
"A suprise?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. It's not my secret to tell."  
  
"Come on, little sis. I know you want to tell me."  
  
"I do, I want to shout it out to all of Salem, but it isn't my secret." Mimi came over and dragged her away. "I can't let her open her big mouth to you, Sami. Brady would kill her."  
  
Sami sighed. "I suppose I can wait a few days." Belle smiled apologetically. She skated away leaving Sami and Will to look for Lucas. "Where is your father, Will?" Sami frowned as she noticed him for the first time, talking to some blonde.  
  
"He's over there, talking to some chick."  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think you just called that woman some chick. You need to have more respect for women."  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"Now go over there and tell him to get over here." Will skated over to his father and Sami watched as they talked. Lucas looked over to her and smiled and waved. Sami's heart leaped. Wait a second, she thought. First there was the jealousy earlier and then there was this, a pitter patter in her heart she hadn't ever really felt, not like this.  
  
Lucas skated over to her quickly. "Is everything ok, Sami? You look really pale all of a sudden, do you need to sit down?"  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
"Do you need anything, a drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine Lucas," she snapped.  
  
"Whoa, sorry I'm concerned. I'll just leave you alone."  
  
"No, Lucas," she softened. "I'm sorry, it just must be the season." She sat down on a bench near the pond and took her skates off. "Do you mind if we leave?"  
  
"I don't want to be here if you're sick." He turned and shouted for Will to come over. "I'll just drive you home. Do you mind if I take Will to Brady Pub?"  
  
"I don't want to go there. I can't go there."  
  
"I know, I was going to take Will there. Do you think it'd be too hard on him?"  
  
"I'm not sure Lucas, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to, but you're his mother and I thought you might know the answer first."  
  
"Oh," she said, standing up and heading back to the car. "Thanks." They walked most of the rest of the way back in silence, that is until they passed by the gazebo where Brady and Chloe were making a snow man.  
  
"Holy mama jahamba, no wonder Belle was so hush hush with your secret Brady. You knocked up the opera singer."  
  
"Sami...." Brady warned.  
  
"Whoa there, Brady. Don't get all angry. Congratulations, I won't tell anyone. But if I wanted to keep that a secret, I wouldn't be wondering around Salem with her so very pregnant."  
  
"Thanks for the advice Sami. We all know how discreet you are."  
  
"Come on Sami, let's get you back home so you can warm up," Lucas said, leading her away. He started laughing when they finally reached the car. "Oh god," he laughed. "I wish I could have taken a picture of your face."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, that was a classic."  
  
"Okay guys. I know, it's hilarious." She sat in the car and refused to talk to either of them until she got to their apartment building. "Bye, sweetheart, be good for your dad," she said, kissing Will's cheek. She climbed the stairs alone and she went into her apartment. She stood there and looked around. She wanted more for Will. She wanted more for herself. She wanted to be loved like she never had before. She filled the bathtub and grabbed her book. If Will and Lucas were going to be gone, then she might as well take a relaxing bubble bath. Maybe that would clear her head.  
  
***********  
  
Mimi was having the best time of her life with Philip. They had spent the last three days getting reaquainted. Most of the time, they were with Belle and Shawn, but Mimi found herself wanting to be alone with him. What about your boyfriend, said the little voice in her head, but she pushed it out. Rex is practically dead and she was just too young to act like a widow.  
  
Philip smiled at her and took her hand. He was really starting to fall hard for her. They were spending the day christmas shopping. He had asked her to help him pick out a present for Belle, but he was really trying to find something she'd love. She was so different from when they were all in high school. So much more adult, relaxed. He wanted to hold her in his arms, to kiss her like that damn Dimera never had.  
  
The were in Belle's favorite store when Mimi picked up the red dress. It was this fantastically simple dress that Philip knew she would look great in. The skirt flared at her waist and came to her knees. The neckline was not quite daring, but low enough to give any man a desire to see more. This was the perfect dress for her.  
  
"Mimi, you have to get that dress."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Philip. This dress is way too expensive. It's an entire paycheck and it's Christmas time. Besides, where would I wear it?"  
  
"We'll find somewhere to wear it."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll throw a party or something."  
  
"I'm not going to get this dress."  
  
Philip shook his head. "Fine, let's just get this stuff I have for Belle." They went to the check out and Philip frowned. "Mimi, will you go get that pink hat and gloves set with Hello Kitty on them. I thought I picked them up and I must have forgotten." She nodded and walked off to the display. "Look, did you see the dress that my friend tried on?" The girl nodded, so he continued. "I want to pay for that dress and have it shipped to this address on Christmas eve. I don't care what it costs." The girl agreed and Mimi came back.  
  
"Are these the ones you wanted? I think Belle might already have them."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, I guess we'll just forget about the gloves. I spent enough on her anyway."  
  
"Okay," she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Can I buy you dinner? Nothing fancy, I just don't want to eat alone. How about dot.com?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." They walked over to the coffee shop and began to reminisce about high school. "Can you believe we've been out of school this long? And how far our lives have taken us?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No, I really can't. But I can't wait to see what the future hold for us either." He looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I know you must be very upset about the whole Brady/Chloe thing, but it's kind of exciting."  
  
"I'm actually not as upset as you'd think I'd be. I care very much about Chloe, I want her to be happy and I know that I just wasn't who she was meant to be with."  
  
"But still...."  
  
"Mimi, Chloe and I have been over for a long time. It's okay. Really. Besides, there's someone else I've been thinking about a lot lately." Mimi silently cursed. Of course there was someone else, she thought. It's not like Salem's most handsome available bachelor would like someone like me. She sighed. She just wasn't one of the lucky ones.  
  
***********  
  
Belle and Shawn were having a cozy dinner at Tuscany. Shawn put his hand in his pocket and felt the ring he had gotten Belle. He was so nervous that he'd barely been able to breath since they got there. Belle hadn't been able to stop talking.  
  
"Shawn, have you noticed that since Philip came back, Mimi hasn't been to see Rex?"  
  
"It didn't escape me. I thought you would like that. You want them to get together, everytime you see them I can see the wheels turning in your head."  
  
"I know. I'm really happy for them. I just, well, I just have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen."  
  
"You're just being paranoid. Now that the killer is behind bars, everything is going to be ok."  
  
"I still can't believe that it was Celeste. I just didn't think she had it in her. She seemed genuinely upset about all the murders, didn't she?"  
  
"I still think that Rex created some mind control device and it was really him killing all those people."  
  
"Rex wouldn't kill Cassie, don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Never say never Belle. Maybe Stefano told him he couldn't be a Dimera unless he took care of her."  
  
"Shawn, that's ridiculous. Why would he do that?"  
  
"Why would he continue to plague my family? Why would he steal my mom and turn her into Princess Gina? Why would he do anything Belle? He's a Dimera, he's evil."  
  
"Okay, Shawn, I dont' want to talk about this anymore. It's just a few days away from Christmas and I want to be happy. I want to talk about all the happy stuff in our lives."  
  
"Okay, Belle. Let's talk about whatever you want to talk about."  
  
"I can't believe Chloe is back and that she's going to have the most beautiful little baby girl ever. I just know it."  
  
"Girl? I thought they didn't know."  
  
"Oh, they don't. I just know that it'll be a girl."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"I can just feel it. Brady would be the best daddy ever for a little girl." The evening progressed and Shawn never asked her the question that had been on his mind for the last few months. They just talked most of the night. He knew that the time would come eventually.  
  
***********  
  
Sami didn't take long in the bath tub. Her headache prevented her from reading her book so she just layed there for a few minutes. When she was afraid of falling asleep in the tub, she stood up and grabbed her towel. She put her robe on and ran a comb through her hair. She put her favorite satin nightgown on. By then her headache disappeared so she sat on the couch and read her book.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She looked out the peephole and saw Lucas, opened the door without thinking about her appearance. She held the door open for him to enter and he walked in and stood near the couch.  
  
"Where's Will?"  
  
"He wanted to stay with your Grampa Shawn. He's not well, so I knew that you wouldn't mind." He said. He was staring at her and making her quite uncomfortable.  
  
"That't fine, Lucas. Actually I'm kind of relieved. I've been really worried about both of them."  
  
"Sami, you look.... you look...."  
  
"What, Lucas?" she snapped.  
  
"Amazing, beautiful, breathtaking, delicious, irresistable...."  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"All I can think about lately is you. You are always on my mind. I can't sleep and I can't think, I can't do anything. I have this insane urge to kiss you right now."  
  
"I won't complain if you do." He leaned into her and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I never knew I felt like this until I saw you with that blonde today."  
  
"She was nothing, I love you, Sami."  
  
"Oh, I love you too," she said, holding onto him. This love was a feeling she never thought she'd experience, strong enough to end the scheming once and for all  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
The snowflakes began to fall at precisely 6:00 pm on Christmas Eve. Chloe first spotted them as Brady drove her to the penthouse for dinner with his family. It was time to announce their good news. They arrived and stepped into the elevator. Before either of them could realize it, they were standing outside the penthouse. Brady took a deep breath and kissed Chloe softly on the lips.  
  
"It'll be fine, don't worry about it. They love you. This is going to be great." She smiled up at him. She loved him so much.  
  
"I know. I love your family." They knocked on the door and were greeted by John and Marlena. Both of them looked at the couple with their signature raised eyebrows.  
  
"Surprise, we're going to be parents."  
  
"Congratulations, Brady. I'm sure that you're going to be very happy," Marlena said, with a hug. John was so happy he was momentarily speechless. After hugging Chloe, he looked at Brady and said, "Son, I couldn't be more proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Dad. That means a lot to me." Belle came bounding down the stairs from what used to be her bedroom. She still kept quite a few things there and as a surpise to Chloe and Brady, she was beginning to store more of her stuff there. Mimi and Belle were moving into the Penthouse until they could find another apartment so that Chloe and Brady could live somewhere other than a hotel together.  
  
"Hello Brady, Hi Chloe," she kneeled down and started talking to Chloe's stomach. "hello, my beautiful little niece."  
  
"Niece?" they both asked Belle. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yep, she's a girl. I just know it. Not that I would love you anyless if you were a boy, little one." John grabbed Belle and hugged her tight.  
  
"Oh, guys, I forgot to tell you that I invited Sami, Lucas and Will. Before any of you get upset, Sami has some important news to tell us," said Marlena.  
  
"As long as she doesn't cause any trouble, she's welcome," said John. "Her views have changed a lot recently, in light of what has happened."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," said Marlena.  
  
"Do you know something that I don't, Doc?" asked John, with a smirk.  
  
"Not at all." she said, with a smile. The doorbell rang and Belle raced over to open it. Bo and Hope were standing there holding JT. "Where's Shawn?" Belle asked, as Shawn appeared holding what appeared to be two dozen red roses.  
  
"One for every hour of the day I think about you."  
  
"Oh, Shawn you're so sweet." She kissed him and the rest of the family walked around them to get inside. John greeted his namesake with a kiss on the forehead. He welcomed the family into the dining room. "We're having quite a few announcements today, as I understand it," he said. Brady grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand and squeezed it as John continued. "I'm going to be a grandfather."  
  
For the first time, Bo and Hope looked at Brady and Chloe. "Congratulations," Hope said. Bo shook Brady's hand furiously as Hope hugged Chloe. "This is such great news, with all the death around here, I think a lot of people gave up hope," said Bo, hugging Chloe.  
  
***********  
  
The dress that Philip sent arrived at noon on Christmas Eve, and no one could have been more surprised than Mimi. She opened the box with delight and blushed as she realized she hadn't gotten anything nearly as nice for Philip for Christmas.  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
I hope you love this dress. I loved the way you looked in it and couldn't resist buying for you. I hope you'll join me for dinner this evening at Tuscany.  
  
Philip  
  
She hugged the dress and wished that Belle was here to tell about the dress. Belle had packed a couple boxes of her stuff and taken them to the penthouse. Mimi sighed, she loved this apartment, but she knew that the loft was where Chloe and Brady belonged. The phone started to ring so Mimi answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mimi, this is Philip, did you get my surprise?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to send me this dress, Philip. It's so beautiful."  
  
"Are you going to dinner with me? I told you that I would give you an excuse to wear it, didn't I?"  
  
"You don't have to spend Christmas Eve with me Philip. This is a time for family."  
  
"That may be true, Mimi, but my mom is on her honeymoon with Roman and my dad isn't celebrating anything, what with Caroline's death."  
  
"It's so sad that your dad always loved her and could never be with her."  
  
"Enough about all this, are you coming with me to dinner?"  
  
"I'd be delighted to join you for dinner Philip. I have been invited anywhere else."  
  
"Good, I was hoping that you'd say that. Is seven a good time to pick you up?"  
  
"Well, I'm not talking to my mother anymore after all that she's done, so seven's fine. I feel guilty about leaving Connor, but I just can't stand to be in the same room with her."  
  
"Ok, so I guess I'll see you at seven."  
  
"I can't wait," she said, hanging up the phone. She squealed in delight and dialed Belle. She was too excited to keep this to herself.  
  
***********  
  
Will ran to the elevator and rode to the penthouse before Sami and Lucas made it to the lobby. They laughed and looked at each other. They were glad to have to moment to themselves. Lucas turned to her and smiled. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Oh Lucas, you know that I am. My family has never accepted anything I did. No doubt they are going to think that this is part of some scheme."  
  
"Well I know that it's not, so it doesn't matter what they think." The elevator doors open and they stepped in together. Sami took a deep breath and Lucas pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Lucas, if you ever want to get off the elevator, you're going to have to stop doing that." He chuckled and grabbed a hold of her hand. The elevator reached the penthouse and they stepped off. "Here goes nothing," she said, clutching his hand. She knocked on the door and took another deep breath. Lucas leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Relax."  
  
Marlena opened the door and smiled. "Come on in guys," she said, warmly. They walked in and everyone around them was smiling and happy. Lucas shook Brady's hand. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks, man." Sami looked around at everyone and said. "Look guys, Lucas and I have an annoucement to make." Everyone looked around at each other and gathered together in the living room.  
  
"Sami and I are moving in together."  
  
"We've finally realized we're in love." Belle and Marlena ran up to hug her, and the men looked at Lucas as if her were crazy.  
  
"There's more, but Sami doesn't know about this." He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. "Samantha Gene Brady, I have known you forever, you have been my best friend, my greatest enemy and now you are the love of my life. If you'll have me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Oh my god, Lucas, of course." She pulled him up to her level and kissed him. Everyone burst into applause and Will ran up and hugged them both. "I'm so happy," she whispered. Lucas picked her up and spun her around. He knew that everything was going to be great.  
  
***********  
  
True to his word, Philip knocked on Mimi's door at exactly 7:00. She opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing. "You look beautiful," he said, walking her to the elevator. He took her outside and there was a limo.  
  
"You didn't drive the navigator? I thought you didn't go anywhere without it," she kidded. He smiled at her.  
  
"I wanted to be able to look at you." She blushed profusely.  
  
"I have had a fantastic time with you the last couple of days. No offense, but I'm glad that you got shot."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"I just meant that I'm glad that you can spend so much time with me. Ugh, nothing I say ever comes out right."  
  
"It's ok, Meems, I'm just teasing you. If it means I get to spend more time with you, then I'm glad I got shot too."  
  
"You've really grown up a lot."  
  
"Bootcamp'll do that to ya."  
  
"It's more than that, I think."  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just glad you aren't in love with Chloe anymore."  
  
"Me too." The limo stopped and they went into Tuscany. They were seated at a very romantic table for two. They enjoyed a delicious dinner and then decided to start dancing. There were twinkling lights all over and Mimi smiled.  
  
"It's so beautiful in here."  
  
"It certainly is," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I have a confession to make, Mimi."  
  
"Yes, Philip?"  
  
"I had ulterior motives in bringing you here tonight." Her heart skipped at beat and she just nodded. "The last few days I have been falling hard for you." He stopped them in a remote corner where the entire room could be viewed. Mimi looked up and there was mistletoe hung above them. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
***********  
  
Marlena gathered everyone up into the living room. They began there classic gift exchange. They each had to buy one present for someone else in addition to whoever else they wanted to buy for in their immediate family and Marlena had arranged it all.  
  
"How did you do it, Doc? You didn't know that everyone was coming until the last moment."  
  
"Well, actually it wasnt' hard. I just had Brady buy for Lucas and Chloe for Sami and vice versa. I think we'll start with them." Chloe and Sami opened their gifts simultaneously. It was the same red scarf for each of them. Chloe laughed softly. "Great minds must think alike." Sami nodded. Brady had gotten Lucas a stainless steel travel mug and Lucas had given Brady a DVD. "How did you know this is what I wanted?"  
  
"I cheated. I called Belle."  
  
"Thanks, man." The rest of the presents were given and the families sat down to dinner. They went around the table and told what they were thankful for. "I'm thankful that I finally have Chloe back in my life." Brady said.  
  
"I'm thankful that Brady and Sami have finally found happiness." Belle said.  
  
"I'm thankful for Belle." Shawn said, smiling at her.  
  
"I'm happy that my parents finally realized that they are in love with each other," said Will, very excited. "It's the best Christmas present ever."  
  
"I'm thankful for all the happiness surrounding us." said Marlena, beeming.  
  
"I'm thankful for Doc and my new grandchild, well, soon to be grandchild," said John, beaming.  
  
"I'm thankful that you're all very accepting of me," Chloe said.  
  
"We're thankful that the Dimera's have been leaving us alone," said Bo and Hope.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I forgot to tell everyone. Well, I'm sure that Shawn and Belle already know this because of Mimi, but Rex is out of the coma. He's been for a few days and they've decided to let him go home today."  
  
"What?!?!" Belle yells. She gets up and grabs her coat. "Oh god, Shawn, we have to go find Mimi."  
  
"Doesn't Mimi already know, Dear?" Marlena asked, concerned.  
  
"Mimi's been spending so much time with Philip lately that I think she's neglected her daily visits with Rex."  
  
"Oh dear," said Marlena, as they ran out the door.  
  
***********  
  
Philip was so happy. The kiss from Mimi had been electric. It had pulsed through him, leaving a nice happy tingling all through him. He leaned down to kiss her again. He closed his eyes but she had left hers open.  
  
"Oh, Rex," she said. He pulled away quickly.  
  
"No, Mimi, I'm Philip."  
  
"No, Philip, I meant Rex behind you," she said, looking at Rex making his way towards them. Philip turned around just in time to be punched in the head.  
  
"What the hell, Mimi? I haven't been in the coma that long." He turned around and ran out, not without Mimi seeing the angry tears in his eyes. She turned to Philip who tried to put his arms around her. She shrugged him off.  
  
"I have to go after him, Philip. I have to go," she said, running out the door. He went home alone, not knowing what the future would hold.  
  
***********  
  
Mimi caught up to Rex at his car. "How could you, you bitch?" She put his arms around his waist and wiped at his tears with a tissue from her purse.  
  
"I didn't know, Rex, I'm sorry." He turned to face her for the first time and the anger and hurt showed in his eyes.  
  
"Tony said that you'd been coming by everyday until a few days ago. Did you just give up on me or did you fall for Prince Philip?"  
  
"Oh, Rex, I'm sorry. I've just been spending time with my old friends. We've been reminiscing a lot."  
  
"Yeah, reminiscing with his tongue down your throat. How could you Mimi?"  
  
"I don't know, Rex I'm sorry. There's no excuse, really. My friends just told me I needed to get on with my life. They told me you probably wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Well, I expect that from Belle and Shawn, Mimi, you should too. They hate me. Wait a second. Did you get on with your life?"  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Christmas  
  
Philip sat alone on Christmas morning, wishing he knew what went on with Rex and Mimi last night. His heart physically ached from the anxiety of what could be happening. Belle had found him later that night, but she had no news that he hadn't seen for himself. She was supposed to call him when Mimi finally got home that evening. Belle never called so that could mean only one thing, Philip thought. They must have gotten back together and she spent last night with him.  
  
The doorbell to the mansion rang and Philip jumped up to get it. He had given Henderson off for the holiday.. Standing at the door was Mimi, wearing that same red dress. Her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying all night.  
  
"Mimi, I wasn't expecting anyone, you'll have to forgive the pjs."  
  
"They're great. Really, you look adorable."  
  
"You look amazing. Come on, let's go sit down somewhere." He led her upstairs to the couch in his bedroom. He wasn't going to chance having his father walk in on her breaking his heart. He'd had enough of his grandfather dealing with his love life.  
  
"I guess you want to know what happened between Rex and I last night, Huh?"  
  
"I have to admit it's been on my mind all night."  
  
"Well, I'm not a story teller, but here it is."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Have you moved on?" asked Rex after Mimi had just paused too long. She was still holding on to him, but she found it impossible to answer the question. "Mimi, are you in love with Philip?"  
  
"Rex, I....."  
  
"I thought you loved me, Mimi. You're the only one that I can trust. You're the only one who loves me, Mimi, why?"  
  
"It's not like I did this on purpose. I didn't mean to fall for Philip. He just happened. It was completely unexpected "  
  
"But, Mimi...."  
  
"Rex, I've had this thing for Philip for a long time. I didn't ever mean to act on it, but you aren't going to make me feel guilty. I'm sorry that things happened the way they did, but you are just going to have to accept that we are not going to be together anymore."  
  
"You're breaking up with me?"  
  
"I think that it's for the best."  
  
"But I'm a Dimera."  
  
"No, Rex, you're a Brady." She walked away from him, all the way home to the loft. Shawn and Belle were in bed by the time she got home.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"So, that's why Belle didn't call me back last night."  
  
"I wouldn't have let her. I wanted to explain what happened myself."  
  
"Mimi, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Philip."  
  
***********  
  
Belle, Shawn, Chloe and Brady were going to open presents together at the loft before heading to the penthouse for Christmas dinner. Belle had gotten Shawn a big screen tv, and Chloe had made Brady a few cds of her singing, the first was of her live on stage, the second was her singing opera in the studio and the third was her in the studio doing all of Brady's favorite songs.  
  
"Wow, this is really amazing. They just let you do what you want in the studio?"  
  
"No, I had to pay for the studio time, but it was well worth it, by the look on your face."  
  
"That's so sweet." He gave her a kiss. "Now, it's time for you present," he said, as Shawn said. "Belle, I've got something for you."  
  
"No, you go ahead," they both said, as the girls laughed.  
  
"No, you, I insist." said the two boys.  
  
"Just go ahead," they said simultaneously once again.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll go." They said, frustrated. "Brady, age before beauty."  
  
"Thank you Shawn," he said, as Belle pouted. "Chloe, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and will ever met. You are everything that I have ever wanted in my soul mate and more. And you're carrying my baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Brady, goddamn it. I knew that I should have went first." Brady laughed.  
  
"Geez, Shawn, you're are supposed to let her answer." Belle said, obviously upset with him. He threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Belle I have been trying to ask you to marry me, but something is always getting in the way. The other night at Tuscany you wouldn't stop talking about Mimi and Philip. At our parents party I was going to ask you, but I was upstaged by Lucas and Sami. Believe me, I never thought that would happen. AND NOW, when I'm FINALLY sure of what I'm going to say, I let Brady go first and he ruined it."  
  
"HE DID NOT RUIN IT, SHAWN DOUGLAS BRADY, IT IS NOT RUINED AND IF IT IS RUINED IT IS BECAUSE YOU HAD NO PATIENCE, AND YOU STARTED YELLING BEFORE CHLOE HAD A CHANCE TO TELL ME IF SHE'S GOING TO BE MY SISTER!!!!" Belle yelled, obviously very mad at Shawn. "Now, Chloe," she said, after she had a moment to calm herself down. "Are you going to be my sister?"  
  
"Yes, of course, you didn't even have to ask, I was born to be yours," she said, leaping into Brady's arms and kissing him. Belle started clapping her hands and jumping around. "We're going to be sisters!" She said, hugging Chloe. She let go of Chloe, hugged her brother and finally turned to Shawn.  
  
"Now, I believe you had something to ask me."  
  
He laughed. "Isabella Black, will you marry me?" Before the words had even finished coming out of his mouth, Belle had jumped into his lap and began smothering him with kisses.  
  
Duh was all she said.  
  
***********  
  
Later they all gathered at the penthouse. Bo and Hope brought Zach and tons of cookies. "I helped," said little Zach. Chloe and Belle ran into the house and showed everyone their rings. Brady and Shawn followed dutifully behind their fiances, just laughing as Belle and Chloe told them all about Shawn's hissy fit.  
  
Lucas, Sami, and Will showed up a bit later, looking happier than ever before. Will ran around like a huge weight was finally off his shoulders. He was showing everyone the games he got with the PS2 that his parents had bought him for Christmas.  
  
Last to arrive were Philip and Mimi, hand in hand. No one could doubt the looks of love on their faces. They were radiating the love they had for each other.  
  
"Who ever would have thought?" Chloe asked Brady.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I think that Mimi has wanted this for a long time. I think that one of the reason's she was so mean to you before was Philip and not just Shawn and Belle."  
  
"Yeah, but...."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Not in the slightest, just suprised. I thought that Mimi and Rex were genuinely happy."  
  
"I don't know. It's just one of those things I guess. You never know what might be."  
  
"Kind of like us, huh? You used to be so mean to me."  
  
"Ahh, But that was because I loved you."  
  
"I love you Brady. I've never been happier in my life."  
  
"Me neither," he said, kissing her passionately. The stayed together in the embrace until John gathered them all in the living room. He climbed up to the third step and said. "I'd like to propose a toast." they all groaned, knowing John to be longwinded at times.  
  
"Shhhhh...." Marlena said. They all laughed.  
  
"To love... to joy.... to happiness.... to all of you...." He said. "Salut." said the crowd. Everyone raised their glasses and then kissed their respective loves.  
  
The End 


End file.
